Sometimes, a borrower's income is curtailed or lowered due to various circumstances, such as the borrower becoming unemployed, being demoted, etc. This hampers the borrower's ability to make one or more debt service payments and, in the case of a mortgage, forces the borrower's property into a proceeding in which a secured party has executed on collateral due to nonpayment. A proceeding in which a secured party has executed on collateral due to nonpayment is, of course, usually undesirable for the borrower because the borrower loses possession of his or her home, and the borrower's credit rating can be severely impacted. Many of the circumstances that can cause a borrower to miss debt service payments are only temporary, such as temporary unemployment. Unfortunately, however, this proceeding in which a secured party has executed on collateral due to nonpayment can often result before the borrower has a chance to recover.